Prologue: Bella's confused
by ILoveFries
Summary: Isabella Swan admits. She's in love with a Vampire. And well, a Wolf. She has to choose between them, everything gets complicated after that. For her to choose, the 2 guys has to show them that they really love Isabella. I suck at Summaries, but please feel free to read. :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Feel free to tell my mistakes by reviewing. No bad words.**

**Prologue**

I'm Isabella Swan, in love with a Vampire named Edward Cullen, and to a Wolf named Jacob Black. Things get much more complicated after an invitation to a Dance. Jacob was first to invite, and Edward was second. I don't know whom I'm gonna choose, but I'm quite sure later on I'm gonna choose both. What it it's not a dance anymore, and it was a Love invitation, I can't pretty much choose both.

It's up to them on how to convince me that they love me. But I don't allow them to fight or have black- eyes for me, but I allow them to show them how they love me. They can convince me by their attitude and on their own ways, but I have a little tip for them.

_I love Surprises._

On Edward, he lacks surprises. He's a mystery, someone to rely on and ideal to be someone you can love forever. But he's smoking hot on the eyes of others, so it's hard to be too close to him. It needs to be a secret. He's really smart, well- grown man. He's not easily angry or something like that, but he is when he's protecting someone from something. The one I really like about him is his mysterious attitude, he's ready to sacrifice, and I think he's not easy to hurt. He has defensive shield. I don't know.

On Jacob, he's full of surprises. He's sweet and strong. He's someone to rely on, someone you can love forever, and no one can steal him from you. It isn't really easy to get close to him sometimes; his family is full of rules and laws. He lacks knowledge, but he's freaking strong and he's smart when he's fixing stuff. He has his own ability and defensive armour, his strength. But sometimes he has quite of a temper and can hurt you when you try to hurt him with him doing nothing. But there's something missing within him. He loves you 100 %, but when he sees someone better than you, well, I don't know.

It's not easy to love; it requires Pain, Tears, Sacrifice, and Blood. It makes your life miserable at times, but all the pain is equals to Pleasure and Happiness. They say, before a rainbow, there has to have rain.

**Okay, it's really short, but the following chapters are pretty much nicely done. So before you click something after this, Review first so I can monitor my mistakes on my prologue. Alert or Review, anything would be fine. Again, no bad words. –IloveFries **


	2. Chapter 2

**So once again, after updating the Prologue, I decided to update the 1****st**** chapter. So yeah, review. So far, no reviews on the Prologue, but there will be. (: Continue reading from the Prologue up to the Last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the first day of school when everything goes wrong. Bella forgot to set her clock so no one was able to wake her up early. Well, Jessica will surely be the one to wake her up. She'll be calling her and blubbering about what she looks like when she goes to school, and she'll talk nonstop about Mike and her.

_Riiiiiing!_

Bella jolted out of her bed as she hears the ring. She answered the phone quickly,

"Hello, may I speak to Bella—Isabella Swan?"

I pursed my lips. "Wha—who is this?" She asks.

Seconds of silence went by. "Mike Newton," It didn't sound like Mike. Its sound was low, melodic and calm. Or maybe it wasn't Mike at all. Maybe it was…

"What do you want?" She asks silently and calmly.

"The first class is about to start within 20 minutes." Then suddenly, he/she hung up.

Bella placed the phone at the edge of the table and start to prepare herself for school.

**Isabella POV**

Things started weirdly today. Somebody called today and I don't know if that 'someone' is lying or not. I've been able to prepare as fast as thunder in 7 minutes, but I skipped eating breakfast. I just went outside and made my Chevy Pickup Truck roar to life and to drive towards school. Speaking of school, where are Edward and Jacob? Jacob said he was able to enroll and fit his budget enough for his needs. Well, I do wish I will meet and see his presence there, Edward too.

* * *

After Bella's first class, Recess struck and she hurried to their Canteen to smell and taste the Food in store. As she walks with hunger, she meets up with Edward. Edward Cullen.

"Bella," He exclaimed in surprise.

Bella licked her lips and her heart beat faster as she tries to find a correct and reasonable answer.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked curiously, because Bella is looking quite pale and dizzy. Bella didn't respond, in fact, she looks like she's gonna faint.

-BLACKOUT-

**Isabella POV**

_Blink. Blink._

Oh god, where am I? Holy Cow, my eyes, it's all white! My surroundings are all pale freaking white! Suddenly I felt a slight squeeze and coldness on the edge of my arm. As I blinked again, I see a man's shape.

"You okay?" a familiar voice went. Who the heck?

"Oh… I'm…" I continue to struggle for air. My throat felt really dry, I need water and food. My stomach continues to rumble and I continue to groan.

"Doc, is she fine?" I heard a really familiar voice. It was the voice of… Edward or Jacob's…

"She's perfectly fine. She just needs to eat; we think that she skipped her breakfast. Maybe she was on a balanced diet. We don't really know Edward. There are many possibilities. When she regained consciousness, we will consult her on the tips she needs to do for her not to faint again." I heard. Doc, I'm awake. Before, I can open my eyes and blink, but now I can't seem to open it.

Oh my, I can't. Edward or Doc, open my eyes, even I can't speak!

**I know it's pretty confusing, but on the next chapters, you'll understand. Review.**


End file.
